Olette
Olette is one of the characters in Kingdom Hearts II. A resident of Twilight Town, Olette is a fifteen year-old girl and is a friend of Hayner and Pence. The digital version of herself is very close friends with Roxas. She also appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, alongside Hayner and Pence, talking to Roxas and Axel, as well as in Kingdom Hearts III. Info Personality Her tomboy attitude that mixes with her happy-go-lucky attitude makes her fit in with the three boys she usually hangs out with in Twilight Town: Hayner, Pence, and Roxas. She's intelligent, a bookworm, and witty. She also has a sense of responsibility, as shown on the fifth day in the Simulated Twilight Town when she persuades Hayner, Pence and Roxas to get started on their summer assignment, which they reluctantly do. She is also a sort of dramatic person, calling Kairi and Sora's story "romantic". Appearance Olette has bright green eyes, soft peach-colored skin, and brown hair. Her hair sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. Her clothing has a Summer feel to it, consisting of an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, and orange socks with white hems. She also wears cream, black and yellow shoes with black laces. Olette also wears a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm. In Kingdom Hearts III, she wears the same style of apparel, but with new colors predominantly patterned red and black. Story ingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Olette meets Roxas for the first time in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, running into the Nobody while he explores Twilight Town along with the other members of Hayner's gang. Similar to a flashback he had in the Kingdom Hearts II manga, Roxas is shown to envy the girl and the other members of her trio for having a heart, emotions, and friends while he encounters them during his time with Organization XIII. Much later in the storyline, after Roxas is captured and defeated by Riku, a data-version of Olette makes friends with the Nobody whilst he is trapped in the Simulated Twilight Town. Kingdom Hearts II She is a kind and caring girl, although she often is dragging her friends (usually Pence) along with her to go shopping. Olette is the responsible one of the group, who, although excited about making memories during her summer vacation, Olette will not stand for unfinished homework. When the real Olette noticed Sora was in possession of a Munny Pouch identical to her own, the Munny Pouch Roxas was given by the virtual Olette, the pieces began to come together. The trio of friends then go to the Train Station, to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy off, because they felt like they knew the Keyblade wielder. Later in the game, Olette, Hayner, and Pence meet Kairi, who came to Twilight Town after Axel came for her on Destiny Islands. Eventually, Axel comes to Twilight Town and kidnaps Kairi again. After this, Olette and her two friends go to the Old Mansion in search of Kairi, where they meet Sora again. After exploring the mansion, they discover the Simulated Twilight Town, where Sora left Twilight Town once again. Kingdom Hearts III Olette, along with her friends Hayner and Pence are first seen fleeing a giant swarm of Heartless marauding through Twilight Town. After Sora rescues them, Olette and her friends are reminded of their digital counterparts' friendship with Roxas, and agree to aid Sora for Roxas's sake. They later meet at the old mansion, where Pence works with Ienzo to get what information is still in the old computer terminal left behind by Ansem the Wise. Olette and Hayner, meanwhile, tend to their part-time job of spreading advertisements for the new bistro that Scrooge McDuck opened in Twilight Town. Later on, Olette and her friends see Ansem forcefully escorting Ansem the Wise to the Old Mansion. While Pence and Hayner distract the Seeker of Darkness, Olette sneaks around and leads Ansem the Wise to safety. In return for their help, Ansem the Wise tells the three all about their friend Roxas. At the end of the game, Olette, Hayner, and Pence join Roxas, as well as their other new friends Lea, Isa, and Xion for a gathering at the clock tower to eat sea-salt ice cream. They later attend a larger gathering of friends at the Destiny Islands. On Sora's Team (Coming soon............) Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Neutral characters Category:Living characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Voices of Reason Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Gamers Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Humans Category:Beautiful heroines